Elastigirl/Gallery
Images of Elastigirl from The Incredibles. Promotional Incredibles - Elastigirl.jpg Movie poster the incredibles.jpg Incredibles ver3.jpg Incredibles ver4.jpg Incredibles ver13.jpg Incredibles ver8.jpg Incredibles ver23 xlg.jpg Incredibles ver24 xlg.jpg Incredibles ver9 xlg.jpg The Incredibles Expect the Incredible.jpg The Incredibles - Poster.png The Incredibles - Superhero Family Poster.jpg The Incredibles - Family Poster.jpg I2 New York Fashion Week poster 1.jpg I2 New York Fashion Week poster 3.jpg Incredibles 2 Dark Horse.jpg LEGO The Incredibles.jpg Incredibles 2 poster .jpg Incredibles 2 Spanish Poster 04.jpg I2 - Happy Mother's Day promo.png Incredibles_2_Tanline_Poster.jpg Incredibles 2 - Poster.jpg Incredibles 2 - Poster 2.jpg Incredibles 2 - Poster 3.jpg Incredibles 2 - Poster 4.jpg Incredibles 2 - Poster 5.jpg Incredibles 2 UK poster.jpg Incredibles 2 French football.jpg Elastigirl and Elasticycle.jpg Renders Mrs. Incredible.jpg Pixar_TINC_Elastigirl_Png.jpg Elastigirl_4.jpg|Helen Parr Elastigirl-f.jpg|Helen The Increditbles Upper View.jpg Incredibles Together.jpg The Incredible Family 2.jpg The Incredible Family 1.jpg Incredibles 2 - Elastigirl.png I2 - Elastigirl.png I2 - Elastigirl 2.png I2 - Incredible family.png Elastigirl_incredibles_2.png Concept art Elastigirl character designs by Teddy Newton 1.jpg Elastigirl character designs by Teddy Newton 2.jpg Elastigirl character designs by Teddy Newton 3.jpg Incredibles Game Concept - Elastigirl young.jpg Incredibles Game Concept - Elastigirl super.jpg Incredibles Game Concept - Elastigirl normal.jpg|Unused video game concept The Incredibles concept 1.jpg Incredibles 2 - Concept Art - Elasticgirl.jpg Dodging-Elastigirl.jpg Sneaking-Elastigirl.jpg Incredibles 2 character concept.png EGCA-1.png EGCA-2.png EGCA-3.png EGCA-4.png EGCA-5.png Voyd_vs._Elastigirl_concept_1.jpg Stock art Clipedn2.gif clipparr.gif clipedn.gif clipfamilyfire.gif dec78.gif clipelas.gif clipbobp.gif clipincpa.gif clipfamily.gif clipfamily2.gif cliprunning.gif clipincredi2.gif clipincredi14.gif clipincredi15.gif Screenshots ''The Incredibles incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-47.jpg|Elastigirl in an interview Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-508.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-519.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-532.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-548.jpg|"Whatever happened to ladies first?" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-572.jpg|"I think you need to be more..." incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-575.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-578.jpg|"...Flexible." Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-1093.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-1123.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-1134.jpg|Helen on her wedding day incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-1360.jpg elastigirl2.jpg Dash Parr 2.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-2067.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-2153.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-2901.jpg|"You be back later." The Incredibles screencap 18.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4905.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4997.jpg|Hovering the floor Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5012.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5087.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5838.jpg|"Edna." incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5845.jpg|Calling Edna incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5860.jpg|"Elastigirl..." incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5925.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6429.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6485.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6562.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6572.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6589.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6616.jpg|"Jack-Jack doesn't have any powers." Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6715.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6743.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-7490.jpg|"I'm losing him what I am going to do." The Incredibles screencap 17.jpg The Incredibles screencap 34.jpg vlcsnap-00017.jpg|"Violet!" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-8321.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-8339.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-8348.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-8378.jpg|"Brace yourselves!" 551527_10151425980716168_443079601_n.png The Incredibles screencap 42.jpg elastigirl3.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9146.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9191.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9195.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9198.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9205.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9208.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9256.jpg Elastigirl Infiltrating Syndrome's base.png incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9271.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9274.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9296.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9332.jpg elastigirl4.jpg|Helen gets stuck incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9342.jpg 486683_10151591689406168_53829835_n.png incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9387.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9384.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9401.jpg|Helen knocks down the henchmen with her legs. incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9430.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-10379.jpg|Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible running Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-10514.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-10588.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-10618.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-10633.jpg The Incredibles screencap 29.jpg|The Incredibles in containment unit incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11698.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11762.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11795.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11797.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11798.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11874.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11903.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12052.jpg Incredibles.png The Incredibles screencap 71.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12198.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12235.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12335.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12421.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12451.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12473.jpg|Helen catches Jack-Jack incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12523.jpg|"Look at mommy, honey." incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12536.jpg|"Everything is alright." Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12813.jpg|Ready for action Incredibles 2 Incredibles 2 10.jpg Incredibles 2 168.png|"Who's watching Jack-Jack?" Incredibles 2 181.png Incredibles 2 197.png Incredibles 2 222.png Incredibles 2 130.png Incredibles 2 131.png Incredibles 2 12.jpg|"Superheroes are illegal." Incredibles 2 16.jpg Incredibles 2 69.png Winston remembering his father.jpg Incredibles 2 256.png Incredibles 2 74.png Incredibles 2 75.png Incredibles 2 158.png|Speechless Incredibles 2 159.png|"Easy, huh? You're adorable." Incredibles 2 172.png|"I'm in." Incredibles 2 185.png Incredibles 2 133.png Incredibles 2 52.png|Trying on her new Elastigirl super suit Incredibles 2 54.png Incredibles 2 223.png Incredibles 2 21.jpg Incredibles 2 224.png|"A new Elasticycle." Incredibles 2 227.png Incredibles 2 229.png|Ouch! Incredibles 2 206.png|"I will be great." Incredibles 2 235.png|"Bye sweetie." Incredibles 2 234.png Incredibles 2 48.jpg Incredibles 2 36.jpg Incredibles 2 49.jpg I2 Elastigirl 1.jpg Incredibles 2 160.png Elastigirl riding up a crane.png Incredibles 2 163.png Incredibles 2 274.png Incredibles 2 96.png Elastigirl relieved (1).png|Look out behind you! Incredibles 2 80.png|"Hey, Honey." Incredibles 2 85.png Incredibles 2 139.png Incredibles 2 165.png|"I saved a runaway train!" Incredibles 2 122.png|Elastigirl on the news Incredibles 2 156.png|"NO CASUALTIES!!!" Incredibles 2 31.jpg|"I couldn't have done this if you hadn't taken over so well." Incredibles 2 67.png Incredibles 2 221.png Incredibles 2 134.png|Waving to her supporters Incredibles 2 237.png|Meeting the "Wannabe" supers Incredibles 2 207.png|Meeting Voyd Incredibles 2 264.png|Elastigirl gets a hug from Voyd He-Lectrix show his power.jpg I2 Elastigirl 2.jpg Incredibles 2 210.png Elastigirl searching for the Screenslaver.jpg Evelyn Deavor 1.png Incredibles 2 68.png Incredibles 2 189.png Incredibles 2 176.png Incredibles 2 177.png Screenslaver vs. Elastigirl.jpg Incredibles 2 246.png Evelyn Deavor 3.png Elastigirl wearing Hypno Goggles.png|Wearing hypno-goggles Incredibles 2 184.png Elastigirl vs. Evelyn 1.png|"Never?" Elastigirl vs. Evelyn 3.png|"Not even a little smidgy-widgy?" Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-12146.jpg Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-12157.jpg|"I don't wanna die." Incredibles 2 153.png Elastigirl jumps out of a plane.png incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-12454.jpg Incredibles 2 288.png Supers unite for their rights.png Incredibles 2 248.png Miscellaneous Elastigirl sit.jpg|Elastigirl sitting in an interview on The Incredibles' DVD McDonald Elastigirl.png|Elastigirl in a McDonald's Commercial Incredibles 2 McDonalds.png Incredibles 2 ADT commercial.png|Elastigirl in a ADT commercial Elasti-chute.png I2 - Skoda Fabia ad 1.png|Elastigirl and Violet in Skoda Fabia advert I2 - Sky Broadband ad 5.png|Elastgirl in Sky Broadband advert ElastAdvert.png Disney Parks and other live appearances Mrs. Incredible Disney on Ice.jpg Mrs. Incredible Disneyland.jpg Mrs. Incredible Disneyland 2.jpg Mrs. Incredible Disneyland Parade.jpg Me and Mrs. Incredible.jpg|Mrs. Incredible at Disney's Hollywood Studios Video games Disney INFINITY Disney_INFINITY_-_Mrs._Incredible.png Ms.incredible.png Helen Parr - Disney INFINITY.jpg Disney-infinity incredibles.jpg|Mrs. Incredible and her family atfer fight against evil Disney_infinity_06.jpeg Disney_infinity_07.jpeg Disney_infinity_08.jpeg Disney_infinity_09.jpeg Disney_infinity_10.jpeg Disney infinity 21.jpeg Maximus di.jpg LEGO The Incredibles LEGO The Incredibles 1.png|Elastigirl in ''LEGO The Incredibles LEGO The Incredibles 8.jpg Lego Elastigirl.png LEGO The Incredibles 9.png LEGO Elastigirl 1.jpg LEGO Elastigirl 2.jpg LEGO Elastigirl 3.jpg LEGO elastigirl 4.jpg LEGO helen (vacation).jpg LEGO The Incredibles 11.jpg LEGO The Incredibles 12.jpg LEGO The Incredibles 13.jpg LEGO The Incredibles 14.jpg LEGO The Incredibles 15.jpg LEGO Incredibles - Elastigirl.png Miscellaneous ElasicGame.0.png ElasicGame.1.png ElasicGame.5.png ElasicGame.3.png Elastigirl Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Elastigirl in Disney Magic Kingdoms (May 2018 - present) Ws-elastigirl-elastigirl.png EmojiBlitzElastigirl.png|Elastigirl emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Incredibles.png|Elastigirl emoji on the Incredibles app icon. Mrs._Incredible.png|Elastigirl in Disney Crossy Road Mulher-ElásticaDH.png|Elastigirl in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Disney Epic Quest Character Line up.jpeg|''Disney Epic Quest'' line-up Printed EGC.jpg EGC1.jpg EGE2.jpg EGC4.jpg EGC3.jpg EGC5.jpg EGC6.jpg EGC7.jpg EGC8.jpg EGC9.jpg EGC10.png EGC11.jpg EGC12.jpg ElastiComic.0.png ElastiComic.1.png ElastiComic.2.png ElastiComic.3.png The Incredibles Comics 5.jpg The Incredibles Comics 4.jpg Incredibles 2 Little Golden Book.png Incredibles 2 The Junior Novelization.png Incredibles 2 movie storybook.png elastigirl GBI2.png Incredibles 2 issue 2.jpg Young-Elastigirl.jpg ElastigirlComic.jpg Elatigirlcomic 2.jpg ElastigirlComic 3.jpg ElastiChute.png Ambassador Rescue.png Secret Identities 1.jpg Secret Identities 2.jpg Elasti-Sheet1.jpg Elasti-Sheet2.jpg Elasti-Sheet3.jpg ElastiStretch.png Merchandise and miscellaneous FunkoPopDisElastiGirl.jpg Disney_infinity_29.jpeg Disney_infinity_32.jpeg Disney Infinity pack elastigirl barbossa mike.jpg Alice and Elastigirl Rock Candy.png Incredibles - Family vacation.jpg I2 - Stretching and Speeding Elasticycle.jpg the-incredibles-50.jpg Incredibles 2 dolls 2.png Incredibles 2 mini figures 1.png Incredibles 2 toys 2.png Mr. and Mrs. Incredible action figures.png Mrs. Incredible action doll.png Incredibles 2 - Elastigirl action figure.png Incredibles 2 dolls 3.png Incredibles 2 figurine playset.png Incredibles 2 wallpaper.png Stretch N' Stick Elastigirl.png Elastigirl 2018 POP.jpg Funko Incredibles 2 1.png Funko Incredibles 2 2.png Elastigirl stretch figure.jpg Incredibles 2 plushes.jpg The Incredicars Poster.png Incredibles_2_figures.jpg Elastigirl & Mr. Incredible pack.png Mighty Incredibles action pack.png Elastigirl stretch plush.png Helen and Snug.jpg LEGO Elastigirl.jpg I2 - Elastigirl Rides Again Ornament.jpg Elastigirl & Elasticycle scuplture.png Incredibles 2 limited edition dolls.jpg Incredible hot air balloon pin.jpg Incredibles pin.jpg Parade Incredibles 2.jpg Full Speed Head.png Elastigirl_Tsum_Tsum_Mini.jpeg 45. Elastigirl on Elasticycle.jpg Story Book Helen and Evelyn with the goggles.png Elastigirl figure (DevTech suit) (1).jpg Elastigurl.png|The Elastigirl Logo Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:The Incredibles galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries